Spooky Cauldron
Basic Information Spooky Cauldrons are Halloween-themed non-usable "furniture" objects the size of one block that can be placed for decorational purposes. The nodular cauldron itself appears to be made from dark stone, featuring four stubby "feet" at its base and two ring-shaped handles at the sides. It is (optically) filled with a subdued light green goo (softer than the color of the goo in Green Goo Cauldrons) that does not fume. No green goo is added outside the cauldron. The goo in this cauldron does not glow in the dark,different from the one in Green Goo Cauldrons. This purely decorative item was implemented to Creativerse with update R63 on October 13th 2019 for the seasonal Halloween event "Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2019. It provides no storage space and cannot be wired. A Spooky Cauldron can only be crafted after obtaining its according rare crafting Recipe by trading it for 222 Pumpkiru Candy at any of the randomly spawning Pumpkirus during the seasonal Halloween-event that lasts for ca. one month like the third Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 13th 2019 and ended on November 19th 2019. How to obtain Spooky Cauldrons can only be obtained during the annual Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. The rare seasonal crafting recipe for Spooky Cauldrons and also already crafted Spooky Cauldrons can be traded from Pumpkirus. These NPC traders only randomly spawn (and can be summoned) during the seasonal Halloween event or might appear at other rare occasions in the future. During the third Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 17th 2019 and ended on November 19th 2019, 1 already crafted Spooky Cauldron each could be bought for 50 Pumpkiru Candy in theoretically infinite amounts from the Pumpkirus that could be discovered at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world. This decorative cauldron cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can it be obtained from any Creatures. Spooky Cauldrons can be crafted in the Crafting Menu though (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe for these Halloween-themed decorative items has been obtained - usually by buying their Recipe page from any of the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event month for 222 Pumpkiru Candy and then "learning" it by right clicking on the Recipe page in the inventory. For ca. one month around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. Since October 17th 2019, you can alternatively summon The Great Pumpkiru to you by using the Mysterious Bauble from the quickbar. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus would then "sell" crafted Spooky Cauldrons to you if you select the respective icon in the "Featured" TAB in their trading window (click on the star icon at the top of the window). Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols are then obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols. Unleashed Haunted Idols in return are obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. While Haunted Idols are no longer a content of daily login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and Idols that are obtained throughout the rest of the year will initiate Idol Events like usual. Additionally, Idols of all kinds can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam blocks&actualsort=mostrecent&p=1 workshop. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can then only be traded for Halloween-themed building blocks, items, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus that will usually only spawn during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can ask fellow players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed items to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You cannot obtain seasonal rare Recipes like this Halloween specific one through Adventures. The option to buy these seasonal decorative items and/or their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2020. Already crafted Spooky Cauldrons can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Spooky Cauldrons. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the building kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Spooky Cauldrons from other players or by buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe As said, the rare crafting Recipe for this decorative item can be traded from any of the Pumpkirus that will only spawn during Halloween event-times (or perhaps additional occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums). Pumpkirus will sell the rare Recipe for Spooky Cauldrons to you for 222 Pumpkiru Candy if you select the Recipe page that can be found in the "Featured" TAB of the trading window of the Pumpkirus (click the star icon at the top of the window). You can buy more than one Recipe page for Spooky Cauldrons, but you will only need and be able to learn the rare Recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe pages can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this Recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The Recipe page itself will disappear after learning it. The recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. Items like unlearnt Recipe pages cannot be transferred to other game worlds though. You can still obtain the rare Recipe for Spooky Cauldrons from fellow Creativerse players if they have any surplus Spooky Cauldrons Recipe pages stored on their game world and are willing to give it to you. The Recipe page will be consumed when learning it. Seasonal Recipes like the one for Spooky Cauldrons cannot be shared via Adventure. How to craft To craft one Spooky Cauldron in your crafting menu after obtaining and learning its rare Halloween-specific Recipe, you'll need: * 4 Death Statues Death Statues can be crafted in the crafting menu from 10 Bones after their crafting recipe has been unlocked by obtaining at least one Bone. Other than that, Death Statues will be produced when player characters are defeated (temporarily die), but only on game worlds that do not have the "Pro" game world setting "easy combat difficulty" - because in this case, no Death Statues will be dropped How to use You can place Spooky Cauldrons into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Spooky Cauldrons can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Spooky Cauldrons that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such furniture items on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Spooky Cauldrons, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. As mentioned, these cauldrons do not provide any storage space, cannot be wired and do no illuminate their surroundings. Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:In Trade